


You Were so Good

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Braime - Freeform, Embedded Images, F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, Romance, Smut, gwendolaj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: We all rememberthatinterview and the sexual chemistry and innuendos between them. Nik and Gwen watch the interview together and reminisce on that day - and night.**Fic includes embedded gifs from the actual interview
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59





	You Were so Good

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been feeling like Gwendolaj has become a bit repetitive lately. I mean, without any new content it’s bound to happen I suppose. So I wanted to think of a new way to make things a bit more interesting. I’ve received prompts in the past about the “white shirt” interviews, so I’m finally making an attempt to write about one of them. Everything you see is original, I even made the gifs (with support and guidance) myself, specifically for the fic. 
> 
> Unlike the Braime gif fics I’ve done, there is no sexual content in the images, only the text, so there’s no need to carefully hide your screen 😂
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy having the specific and accurate visuals to go along with the text. 
> 
> Now, as usual, I’ll post and go hide for a while because I’m super anxious 😂😂

Nikolaj couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he watched the interview for a third time. It was hard to believe it was filmed close to 2 years ago. The last press day for Game of Thrones before the final season aired - the very last time him and Gwen had been interviewed together. He had spotted it while scrolling through his Instagram account. It was always bizarre to him that most of his ‘suggested people’ to follow were fans, when he didn’t follow any fans to begin with. Similarly his suggested posts were often from those same fans. Algorithms and such - he would never truly understand them. 

He ran his hand up Gwen’s leg to get her attention. She took out one of her air pods and looked at him. “Can you come watch something with me?” he asked, continuing to gently stroke her leg. He was still smiling and she gave him a curious look, before removing the other pod. She flipped around and laid her head in his lap where her feet had just been. Nik adjusted slightly to where he could hold his phone at an angle they could both see and then turned the screen back on.    
  
“What the hell are we watching?” Gwen asked, craning to look at him. 

“Call it nostalgia,” he replied with a chuckle. “It’s actually one of our best I think.” 

“We’re good in them all,” she added, giving him a grin. “Well, I am at least. You’re subpar as usual I’m sure,” she finished, as she turned back to the screen. Nik hit play and the video started. “God, look at you in that t-shirt,” she sighed. “You couldn’t have dressed a little nicer?” Nik just shrugged. “But look at those arms,” she added. He grinned at the rare compliment. “You certainly distracted an interviewer or two that day.” 

“Yeah, just the interviewers? Not my co-interviewee, hmm?” Nik teased. 

“If anyone is completely and utterly mesmerized by the other person in this interview - it’s you.” Gwen pointed at the screen. “My God, look at your face,” she giggled. “You are ridiculous. Pathetic, really.” She wasn’t wrong, he did look rather love sick - but he clearly remembered the vibe between them that day and it wasn’t a one way street, whether she would admit it or not. 

  
  


Nik hit pause on the video. “Do you remember that day? Do you actually remember it?” he asked. 

“Of course I do - you were a complete dog and I was trying my best to keep you on track all damn day,” Gwen said with an air of egotism. “You know every single interviewer we talked to had to be wondering about us.”    
  
“Wondering what?” he asked sarcastically. 

Gwen rolled her eyes at him and tapped the video to restart it. He was actually glad she seemed interested and didn’t just move back to the other end of the couch and resume the erotic audio book he was taking her away from. 

“Oh my God you are such a dork,” she cackled. “Ohhhh,” she said, mocking his response to her answer in the video. 

“Wants and needs and desires,” he breathed into her ear, mocking her right back in return. “Like you weren’t flirting hardcore.” 

  
  


“I was simply answering the interviewer with honesty and integrity in my well versed and eloquent manner,” Gwen huffed. He saw her lick her lips slowly and a tingle went through him. There was something so unique and special about their relationship that only the two of them truly understood. There was an edginess and even eroticness to the way they teased each other. While others saw it as harsh and often rude, they both knew that the deeper the dig, the more care and thought was put into it. And the greater the insult - it was merely a deflection to hide how they really felt about one another. 

“Oh Jaime’s been through so much blah blah,” she scoffed at the interviewer’s next question. “You really didn’t answer that one well,” Gwen said, critiquing his response.    
  
“It was a dumb question, same with this next one,” he said defensively. There really wasn’t anything wrong with the question, it was just something he wasn’t very good at explaining but he wasn’t going to admit that to Gwen. “My God - you’re looking at me there like I’m a complete moron,” Nik chuckled. It was actually quite amusing watching her reaction to his responses - he could literally read her mind.    
  
“Am I wrong?” she snickered. “Oh God,” she drawled bitterly. “His relationship with his sister blah blah blah, big moment in his life - blah fucking blah blah blah,” Gwen droned. “Fuck his sister,” she finished with a grumble.

“Well, he did,” Nik deadpanned, before she smacked his leg hard and he snorted. “Oh come on, you know I only ever loved you baby,” he teased. “Anyone who paid attention knew it too.”   


“Yeah well someone fucked that all up,” she mumbled. Even after all this time she was still bitter about the way things ended for their characters. He understood it and he always tried to support her, but to him it was just a show and he didn’t get invested emotionally like she did. Yeah, it sucked and he would have liked it to go differently, but at the end of the day they were just characters and it was just television. They’d had the argument many times and Gwen was quite fiercely protective of all the fans who felt as hurt as she did on Brienne’s behalf. He would never fully appreciate that perspective, but he always let her win that argument because it meant so much more to her than it ever would to him. What meant the most to him was her and her being happy. If he could have changed things to give her everything she wanted he would have done it in a heartbeat. He often felt guilt about being so supportive of his character’s demise given her perspective on it, but it was simply the way he’d come to terms with it and the professional approach he took in interviews - Gwen understood and respected that - even if she gave him a hard time about it quite often. 

“Don’t you ever sit still?” Gwen commented, as the video continued and they watched Nik shift around in his seat and look in every direction, then shift some more. 

“I probably had a raging hard on by that point and I was just trying to get comfortable,” he joked with a laugh.    
  
“That honestly wouldn’t have surprised me at all,” she stated in agreement. 

Nik interrupted to hush her. “Oh, oh, shhhhh this is my favorite part.” He stared at the video waiting for the moment where he would see just the faintest hint of a smile play on the corner of her mouth before she spoke. It was the one true compliment he got in the entire interview, after which she spent the rest of the time trying to undo with insult after insult.

  
“Fuck,” she groaned loudly. “Look at you - look at how you puff all up. I think your already oversized head just doubled in size. You’re loving that.” 

Nik paused it again and drew his fingertips up her arm. He leaned in and nuzzled her cheek and then whispered in her ear. “Do I still make you feel vulnerable?” 

She made a snorting sound in response. “You’re actually making me feel quite nauseous right now.” Yep, another insult and his body responded with more tingles. She reached out and started the video again. 

Their banter continued in the interview resulting in one of her signature laughs. “Shit I love your laugh,” he sighed. Nik actually hit the back 15 seconds button so he could hear it one more time. It made him feel warm and happy every time she let out that loud, wonderful cackle. 

They both actually remained quiet for a moment as they watched themselves talk about how they kept that vulnerability close to the surface and how it was raw and always simmering and boiling. There was something really sexy about their banter in that moment. All along there had certainly been undertones, but watching the way they went back and forth during this section was actually turning him on. 

It only got worse when the interviewer totally called Gwen out and reminded her that she had said the scenes she loved best were the ones she shared with Nik. While Gwen went on to cut him up Nik was loving every second of it. “Holy fuck,” Gwen gasped. “I forgot this part.” She listened for a moment and then it was her turn to hit pause and glance up at him. “I cannot believe you said that - like that,” she gasped. “If anything screams ‘those two are totally doing it’ it’s that.” 

“But you were so good,” he breathed, touching her warm skin once again. 

“Yeah and everyone who watched that knew you really weren’t talking about our scenes at all,” she accused him. 

Nik nuzzled her cheek and kissed her temple. “Do you remember that night? What happened after we got back to the hotel?” Flashes of their bodies moving as one flickered through his mind. Sweat, moaning, gasping - probably some of the best sex they’d ever had. 

“Of course I remember,” she said, trying to hide a smile. “I was exhausted and you couldn’t keep your paws off me.” 

“Yeah right,” he laughed. “I brought you wine because you didn’t want to go out with everyone else. I drew you a bath and was going to leave you alone while I went back to my own room and jerked off 6 or 7 times to release some of that sexual tension we built up.” By the end of their interviews it wasn’t going to be his character that combusted. The sexual tension between them was at its boiling point, ready to explode. “You’re the one who came wandering out of the bathroom naked when you knew full well that I was still in the room.” His mind wandered back to that night. 

_ He was just about to leave and go deal with the developing situation in his pants when Gwen came out of the bathroom without a stitch of clothing. “Oh you’re still here,” she cooed, pretending to be innocent and surprised. His eyes washed over her naked body and his groin throbbed as the budding erection grew.  _

_ It only got worse when she walked over and turned her ass in his direction, bending to pick up her purse off the floor. Nik groaned and before she could stand back up his hands were on her hips. He rubbed himself against her ass and his cock grew even thicker. That was the moment he lost all control. It was imminent anyway - they both knew it was coming. It had been a few months since the last time they had fucked and it had been building and building. They often approached it that way and really tried to pretend it wasn’t going to happen again - but it always did. It seemed the longer they fought it, the more explosive the sex was - and this was by far the biggest explosion yet.  _

_ Nik could only hope that everyone had truly gone out for drinks but the two of them, because anyone who didn’t already know or suspect they were fucking would have had it confirmed for them by the banging, sceaming and moaning coming out of Gwen’s room. It was fairly late and he was honestly surprised there wasn’t a noise complaint. Their saving grace was likely that most of their floor was GOT cast.  _

_ Nik stepped back and ripped his clothes off and when she stood up he quickly shoved her onto the bed and dove for her pussy like he was trying to win an olympic event. He licked and nibbled and sucked until she was writhing and moaning, ready to come all over his face, but before she did he slipped two fingers deep into her pussy and fucked her hard and fast with his fingers, while sucking her clit. He could feel her tightening on his fingers before her body jolted and she cried out, the sound echoing through the room like they were in an empty cavern. He released her clit, but kept slowly moving his fingers inside of her, enjoying the wet, slick feel and the clenching of her pussy from the orgasm.  _

_ He would have continued even longer, but she shoved him first, then pulled him onto the bed, rolling him onto his back. The next thing he knew he felt like a bull at a rodeo and she was riding him like a champion cowgirl, bucking hard and fast, her tits bouncing wildly, and her curly strands of hair flying.  _

_ Nik let her almost drive him over the edge before he gained control once again. He took her doggy style, standing on the floor for extra leverage while she kneeled on the bed. He pounded her pussy, aching for more even though she was giving everything she had and he was taking every last bit.  _

_ That was the only time they changed positions. Everytime he would get right to the edge he would pull out and recuperate for a moment while moving them to different position. He had her on her back on the bed while he was still standing, with her legs wrapped around his neck. He bent her over the couch and actually fucked her slow and deep that time. They fucked up against the wall, thumping and banging loudly - the other side of which would have been Alfie’s room he surmised. But the moment he finally allowed himself to come they were back on the bed, he was seated and she was straddling him with her legs around his body. Movement was very limited, but he was able to sway his hips slightly as they kissed passionately and that slight movement along with the kissing and intimacy of the moment was enough to send them both over. Her first obviously, and him only a few minutes later.  _

They’d had a lot of sex before that night and a lot of sex since, but it was one he would always remember because of everything that built up to it and just how incredible it all felt. “Yeah you’re right, that one was on me,” Gwen admitted, shocking him. “I was so horny I probably would have ran out into the hall naked and fucked you right there on the carpet if you’d already left.” 

“Well now I’m a bit disappointed I lingered too long,” he laughed. 

Just thinking about that night had him growing hard and he shifted enough that she felt it. “Oh,” she gasped, giving him a half smile. “We best finish this video quickly.” 

Nik hit play again and they kept watching. “See how nice I am to you? All the kind things I have to say.” The interviewer had asked about how they would describe each other as a scene partner and for every insult she threw his way he said something good about her. It was all part of their MO - he got to come off as the nice guy, and she got to insult him in a way that turned them both on. 

  


“You know, I have to admit - you were pretty smooth with this last answer,” Gwen said. He really thought he was getting another compliment before she continued. “But with the way fucking stupid Jaime left Brienne I totally deserved the answer you gave.” Nik couldn’t argue with that and it had honestly been what fueled the answer more than anything. Brienne did deserve to live a long life and die of old age, just like she deserved almost everything else that happened between them - the knighting, fighting side by side, making love for the first time. It really could have been one of the most epic romances ever had the end gone differently. But it didn’t, and it sucked for her, so he wanted to give her little moments to make up for it when he could. 

Similarly, her response was pretty perfect. The only thing better would have been for her to say that she wanted Jaime to die getting crushed by a pile of rocks - but that was a little too on the nose at the time. “We’re so adorable,” Nik commented, watching them smile and joke in their very charismatic way, fueled by chemistry they would never be able to hide or deny. 

As the video finished playing Gwen took the phone from his hand and set it down on the table beside them, then she rolled over so she was laying on his chest. “I actually really miss doing those with you - it’s just not the same with anyone else.” 

Nik chuckled and stroked his hands up and down her back. “I’m so much easier for you to make fun of than most.” 

“That’s exactly it,” she confirmed, snapping her fingers. Gwen reached up and trailed the tip of her finger along his jaw. “But what comes after the interviews is also a lot more fun with you,” she replied in a sultry voice. 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” he asked, covering her hand with his. 

She licked her lips once again, slowly in a very erotic manner. “By the feel of what’s poking into my stomach I would say I’ve already accomplished that.” She slipped hand down between them and stroked his shaft through his clothing. “Let’s go do what we do best, shall we?” Gwen stood up and offered him a hand. Nik set his hand in hers and let her pull him up from the couch. 

If he hadn’t found that interview he would have likely still be scrolling through instagram on his phone and she would have still been listening to her book. He resisted her tugging on him long enough to pick up his phone and do something he didn’t normally do. He opened the post where he found the video and tapped on the heart, then tossed his phone onto the couch and followed Gwen with a blissful smile on his face. 

  
  
  



End file.
